Sam And Spencer collection
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: This is a collection of my story about Sam and Spencer, I hope you like it. and yes this is the same as my one-shots but in just one place easier to find and read all of them and I will from now on just put my stories in this collection. R&R
1. Chapter 1 Spencer's Secret

I do not own Criminal minds CSB do, I do own the OC.

Spencer's secret.

It was first just a few scratches and some stiffness that the team notice on Spencer Reid who when asked wouldn't tell them anything just smile at them a secretive smile.

And the team just accepted it for the time being.

But it didn't stop bothering them when Spencer kept coming to work with bruises and scratches nearly every day.

"Okay pretty boy spill now," Morgan said to a corner Spencer Reid at the coffee pot one morning when Morgan had seen a big bruise on Spencer's arm that looked like it had hurt a bit.

"Spill what Morgan?" Spencer asked and took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I have nothing to spill."

And with that Spencer ducked under his friends arms and walked to his desk, were he sat down.

JJ was really worried about her best friend Spence, she had just spotted by pure mistake a giant bruise on his back and it looked just a few hours old.

"SPENCE! What happened to you?" JJ called out shocked "That must hurt a lot!"

Spencer just pulled his shirt down and smiled.

"Oh I just fell down the stairs." He said smiling and walk of quite stiff from not just that bruise but also from pain in his legs and back.

It was Tara that first said it what everyone was thinking of.

"What if Dr Reid is in an Abusive relationship?" She said one day when Spencer had not showed up because of a dentist time.

"No that can be," Rossi said "I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend, or does he?"

"Not from what I have seen," Morgan said "But he can be quite secretive when he want to."

"I am worried about him," Garcia said "I mean I saw him last week change bandage and the wound looked horrible."

"We have to find out what he is doing," JJ said "And Help him if we can, he is the baby of the team."

"Maybe he will tell us when he is ready and that we should not press him," Hotch said "I will talk to him when he comes in tomorrow. But if is like you think Tara that he is in an abusive relationship we will help him."

"Dr Reid could you please come into my office," Hotch said the next day to the young man who just nodded it was the near end of the day and just as he walk into the office one of his legs got catch on the raised doorstep and he fell to his knees and without really controlling it Spencer hissed in pain but pulled himself quickly up again.

"You wanted to talk to me," he said and limped over to Hotch

"Yes we are worried about you," Hotch started to say "You seems to have a few more than normal bruises, is it anything I can help you with? Anything."

Spencer smiled he was happy that his team of friends looked out for him.

"I am fine nothing to worry about Hotch," he said but he was also starting to get annoyed by all the questions.

And it didn't get any better when pamphlets about abusive relationships stated to turn up at his desk and he told the team that he wasn't in one, but it didn't stop the looks he got when he came in with bruise and scrapes.

Spencer thought that Rossi would kidnapped him one morning when the older man saw his face and hands full with long scratches.

"Spencer what happened you look like you have been fighting a gang of cats," he said staring at the young man,

"Yes sort of, "Spencer said "Not a gang just one cat a young kitten who got scared by something."

And showed Rossi a cute fluffy ball of fur black and white with big blue eyes.

"His name is Sherlock," the young man said smiling. "He is just three months old."

It was nearly two month later and Spencer had not been seen with anymore bruises that the team saw and his stiffness was gone too so the thought they could breathe out.

"Good morning," Said a happy Spencer to Morgan and Garcia "Look forward to this case?"

"Go' morning Reid," Said Morgan and turn around and just stared at the young man before him.

Spencer didn't seem to notice his friends staring nor did he notice the rest of the team looking at him.

"What in god's name happened to you!" said Rossi in a loud voice and grabbed Spencer and dragged him to the case room.

"Oh nothing really I forgot to duck," Spencer said blushing a bit. "Is it really that big?"

"BIG!" Garcia screamed and put a mirror before Spencer and he started to laugh so the tears run down his face making the big black eye melt away together with some of the scratches that he had on his face not all of them but some of them.

When Spencer had laughed for a minute he stopped and smiled.

"I will explain," he said "but I want everyone here first. Okay."

The other nodded it was just Hotch that they waited on, when he come in he took one look at Spencer.

"Who has tried to strangle Spencer?" he asked and nodded to Spencer's neck where ten small bruises like marks could be seen, this made Spencer blush deep red and mumble something only one person heard.

"Not strangle marks sir," Spencer said blushing like mad.

"Looks like it," Rossi said calmly he was starting to figure it all out.

"Okay, I will explain now," Spencer said "Ehh I know that you have notice that I have been a bit bruises up this past months and it has a simple explanation, I have started to train martial art, you can say I have a personal trainer who helps me with it and she is a hard trainer. I wanted it to be a surprise and this today was just a small prank."

"Okay but what about the other marks on your neck?" Morgan asked

Spencer blushed even more.

"Ehh we got carried away yesterday," he said in a low voice.

Just then a knock could be heard from the door and when JJ open the door stood a young girl a year or so younger than Spencer with a bag in her hand and a mug in the other.

"Spence you forgot your lunch and your mug," the girl said smiling.

It was Rossi that saw it first, then Garcia, then Hotch and last Morgan, JJ and Tara.

On the girl's neck they could see the same marks as Spencer had on his neck and now they understood what he meant by "getting carried away".

"Thanks Sam," Spencer said and kissed the girl now known as Sam, it was not a long kiss just a short one. Then he turn to his team grinning. "This is my girlfriend Sam and who also is my trainer."

The team said hi to Sam who said that she would love to talk but she had to run as she was late for a lesson that she was giving.

When she was gone Spencer turn to the team.

"She is a Professor in history," He said and sat down "So what about the new case?"

And with that everything return to normal.

The End?

So do you want to read more about Spencer and Sam?


	2. Chapter 2 A phone call

I do not own Criminal minds CBS do, I do own Sam.

A phone call.

It was a boring paper work day at the BAU and the team was talking about going to a nearby café under the soon to come lunch when Spencer's Phone rang.

Spencer looked at the display it was number he didn't know.

"Hello," Spencer said "yes this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

Spencer grow quiet and he started also to grow paler and paler he mumble something into the phone and then hung up and with a strangle sob his knee buckle and he would have fallen hard on the floor if not for Rossi's fast reflexes, he just manage to catch the young genius.

"Spencer what happened?" He asked "Is it your mom?"

Spencer just shook his head and sobbed again and this time Rossi thought it sounded like a name but he couldn't hear whose name it was.

Morgan who was going to ask Spencer if he wanted a ride to the café stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friend crying against Rossi's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked Rossi who just shrugged his shoulder.

Morgan tried to get something out of the crying man before him but Spencer just mumble something over and over again.

"HOTCH!" Morgan screamed "Something wrong with Reid!"

Hotch come running and soon after was Tara, JJ to see what the matter was.

"Spence sweetheart what's the matter," JJ asked rubbing Spencer's back to sooth him like she use to do with her sons when they were crying.

"Sam … Sob… shoot…Sob," Spencer sobbed and this time they heard

"What! What happened?" Hotch asked and helped Spencer to sit down on a chair and gave him a paper cup of water.

"I don't know the doctor called," Spencer said and sipped the water "I am her contact person, it seemed that two or three students that she had suspended from her class had return with guns and started to shoot around, Sam was hit, she is in surgery right now."

"Let's roll which hospital?" Rossi said and looked at Hotch who nodded.

"I will fetch Garcia," Morgan said and rushed off.

Spencer just sat on the chair looked into nothing with tears running down his cheeks.

But with help from JJ he and the rest of them team was on their way to the hospital.

As soon as they got in to the waiting room Spencer seemed to snap out of his shock like state.

"Hello my name is Spencer Reid," He said to the nurse in the information desk "I am the contact person for Samantha Alexandria Winchester."

The nurse looked on her computer screen and turn then back to Spencer.

"Yes she is still in surgery," she said "But you can wait here and I will call you when I know anything okay Hun?"

Spencer nodded and sat down beside Morgan and Garcia.

"It will be fine," said Garcia and rubbed Spencer's back.

"They wouldn't tell me where she was shoot or how serious it was," He said and put his head on Garcia's shoulder who put her arms around the young man and hugged him tight.

It was first four hours later was Spencer called back to the nurse in the information desk.

"She is out of surgery and she is now in room 503," the nurse said "You can visit her now."

The whole team walked the stairs up to the fifth floor, where they were directed by another nurse to Sam's room.

And there in a hospital bed was a pale Sam sleeping, she was attached to several beeping machines.

Spencer quickly took the chair beside the bed and took Sam's hand in his.

Hotch turn to the doctor who was writing something.

"Hello, my friend Samantha is in that room could you tell us how she is?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"She is going to be fine, she was shoot three times and was lucky all times the bullets didn't hit anything too serious she did loss a lot of blood and broke four of her ribs," the doctor explained to them.

Spencer just held Sam's hand in his.

"So she will be okay?" He asked

"Yes she will be fine," The doctor said "She just need rest."

The Doctor left the room and silence fell over them in the room, it was Spencer that broke the silence.

"Hotch," he said lowly "I want those people that did this to her to pay."

"They will pay for this I promise," Hotch said "They have already been catch, and I will talk to them."

The clock struck eight and the nurse came in and the Bau team that they had to go now, only Spencer was allowed to stay, the other said their goodbyes and left.

Spencer looked down at Sam who was still sleeping soundly, Spencer reached and stroke Sam's forehead just the way he knew she like.

"Sam I was so worried when the doctor called," Spencer said in a low whisper "I thought I was going to loss you."

Silences tear leaked from his eyes, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there crying in silence when a hand reached up and stoke the tears away.

"Hello handsome," a weak voice said from the bed.

Sam had woke up in pain and when she felt something wet falling on her face and the silence sob of someone beside her, she had looked up and seen her Spencer crying, it had taken her a few seconds to remember what had happened.

She had been in class teaching about the Black Death when suddenly the door had been kicked open and the three young men she had the day before kicked out of her class stormed in with guns in their hands.

They had shoot around them and by pure luck or unluck had they managed to hit Sam three times before the police had been heard and they had run for their life. After that was just black for Sam.

Spencer looked surprise down at Sam who was now awoken.

"Hello self," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "I was worried, I thought I was the one to be shoot."

The last part was meant as a joke and Sam smiled weakly at it.

"Am sorry for worrying you babe," She said and stroke his cheek softly be for she moaned in pain.

"I will call the nurse," Spencer said and pushed the button on the wall and soon was there a nurse with them giving Sam something to sleep on and then she left them alone.

"Spencer," Sam said and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Mm," Spencer said while running his fingers through her hair "What is it?"

"I can't sleep even with the medicines," Sam said "Could you sing to me?"

Spencer smiled, Sam had discovered that he had a good singing voice one day.

"Sure what do you want to hear?" he asked

"That heaven song," Sam mumbled and moved so that Spencer could also lie beside her.

Spencer kicked of his shoes and climbed in to bed beside Sam and carefully put his arms around her.

" _Oh, thinking about all our younger years_ _  
_ _There was only you and me_ _  
_ _We were young and wild and free_ _  
_ _Now, nothing can take you away from me_ _  
_ _We've been down that road before_ _  
_ _But that's over now_ _  
_ _You keep me coming back for more_ ," He sang softly " _Baby, you're all that I want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven"_ _  
_Sam snuggled closed to Spencer.

" _Oh, once in your life you find someone_ _  
_ _Who will turn your world around_ _  
_ _Bring you up when your feeling down_ _  
_ _Yah, nothing can change_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _Oh there's lots that I could say_ _  
_ _But just hold me now_ _  
_ _'Cause our love will light the way_ __

 _Baby, you're all that I want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe"_ Spencer sang and with one hand he run his finger slowly through Sam's hair " _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ __

 _I've been waiting for so long_ _  
_ _For something to arrive_ _  
_ _For love to come along_ _  
_ _Now our dreams are coming true_ _  
_ _Through the good times_ _  
_ _And the bad_ _  
_ _I'll be standing there by you"_

Sam was slowly slipping away to sleep.

" _Baby, your all that i want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ __

 _Oh thinking about all our younger years_ _  
_ _There was only you and me_ _  
_ _We were young and wild and free"_ Spencer sang the last verse and then he looked at Sam who was now fast asleep with a small smile on her lips "I love you Sam.

And with that did Spencer fell asleep too.

The End.

The Song was Heaven by John Barrowman.


	3. Chapter 3 A mystery

I do not own Criminal minds CBS do, I do own Sam.

This is number three in my fanfic series about Spencer and Sam.

A mystery

Spencer Reid dumped down beside his girlfriend Sam in the sofa to watch some movies as it was their movie night, but his thoughts was on something else, and it took Sam a few tries before she could get any contact with him.

"Hey Spence, what's the matter?" She asked "Has something happened at work?"

"Nothing happened not really it is just Hotch has been acting weird this last few days," Spencer said and held up a movie a British comedy and Sam nodded.

"Weird how?" She then asked and popped the DVD in the player and sat down beside Spencer again.

The movie started and Spencer forgot momentarily about his weird acting boss and just enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend.

It was first when they were in bed for the night that Hotch weird behaviour return to Sam's mind.

"Spencer," she said and turn to him in the bed "Remember that you told me that Hotch had been acting weird this few days?"

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah he disappear of somewhere," He said "and he have started to text someone every hour or so. It's weird."

Sam giggled little and then she kissed Spencer.

"I think I know," she said teasingly and kissed him again "But you are the profiler, so am not telling, Spence treat it as a case and profile Hotch and see what you find."

Spencer smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam and both soon fell asleep.

The next day Spencer watch Hotch more closely and tried to profile him.

"Hmm he text someone but who? Not that is not the right question," he mumble to himself while he was working on the growing load of paper work. "He smiles a lot more this last few days, so whoever he is texting it makes him happy, could it be Jack no the smile is not a parent's smile it is more in-love like smile."

"Hey Pretty boy what are you mumbling about?" Morgan asked and gave the young genius a mug with coffee "Just the way you like it more sugar than coffee."

Spencer smiled and thanked Morgan.

"Hey Morgan have you also notice that Hotch have been acting strange this past few days?" He then asked

Morgan stopped and thought for a minutes and then he nodded, yes he had also notice that.

"Yeah why do you think that is?" He asked Spencer.

"You boys are so slow," come a teasing voice from behind them when they turn around stood JJ there smiling a smile that showed that she know something that they didn't.

"Okay so you know why Hotch act like that?" Morgan asked

JJ nodded.

"He act like a lovesick puppy," said a deep voice behind them and there stood Rossi smiling "But who can the target be?"

They soon started to discuss who Hotch was texting, Morgan even ask Garcia to see but she said that she couldn't because she didn't want Hotch to be mad at her.

"I think I have figure it out," Spencer said when he got home that day,

"Oh really figured what out?" Sam said from her place at the table reading though essays and muttered about idiot and idiot brats with rich stupid parents.

Spencer laughed Sam always got irritated by her students when they didn't write good essays, he walked over to her and kiss her on the head.

"I will make the dinner today," he said "And I figured it out Hotch has a new love interest, but who could it be?"

Sam looked up and smiled.

"Well that love is something even I don't know," she said "Thanks, I have too many of this to read I am sorry."

It was first a week later that Hotch gave the rest of the team what they thought was a clue to who he was texting.

"Okay I have an appointment in two hours," He said and blush slightly

As soon as he had left the room the guesses started to go around.

"What if Betty is back?" said JJ "or maybe it is Jessica I mean he is there often with Jack."

"No maybe it is a married woman," Rossi said and wiggled his eyebrows.

The only ones that didn't guess was Tara and Garcia, Tara because she had not yet felt she know Aaron Hotchner enough to guess and Garcia had a smile on her face a secret smile.

Spencer and Sam talk about Hotch's appointment that evening.

"Rossi can be right maybe it is a married woman," Sam said and snuggle up against Spencer.

Spencer laughed.

"Hotch with a married woman?" he said but then he thought about it "You may be right, I mean I have nearly never seen Aaron Hotchner blush like that."

At Hotch's apartment.

"Boys dinner is served," a woman called out "That means you to Aaron."

Hotch and his son Jack come running.

"Thanks love," Hotch said and kissed the woman while Jack acted like he was being sick over the lovey dovey his dad and dad's new girlfriend was doing.

Soon sat all three of them down at the table eating the pasta bake that the woman had made and making small talk.

"So Jack how was school?" the woman asked and put some steamed green beans on her plate.

"Okay, we had a test about history and next week we are having some history professor as a class guest," Jack said and took a big bite of the food on his plate.

"Do you remember the name of the professor?" Hotch asked and took a bite of his food.

"Samantha Winchester I think," Said Jack

"That is Uncle Spencer's girlfriend," Hotch told his son "Jack tell her hi from us when you meet her."

Jack nodded he thought it was cool that Uncle Spencer's girlfriend was a history professor.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

"What are for dessert?" Jack asked looking at the woman.

"I have spoiled you two," she said laughing and went to fetch the chocolate pudding she had made earlier that day. "But Aaron is it really okay for you to eat this with your tooth?"

"Yes I ask the dentist and she said that it was okay," Hotch told her smiling.

Later when Hotch and the woman was lying in bed ready to fall asleep.

"Sweetie you do know that the team is on to us," she said and cuddle closer to Hotch's chest.

"It that so?" He said smiling "So should we put them out of their misery or keep this a secret?"

The Woman looked up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked thinking that he wanted to keep it quiet and that he was embarrassed about her for some reason.

Hotch saw the fear and insecurity in his girlfriend's eyes.

"I don't care who know about us," he said and kissed her it was a kiss filled with love. "I just thought it would be fun to see if they could figure it out."

The woman smiled.

"We let them have one more week," she giggled.

The End of first part.

So who could Hotch new love be?

Any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery solved

Don't own Criminal minds, I do own Sam.

Mystery solved.

A week later and the team was out on a case not far from HQ so no to go bag.

Hotch was sitting in the local police department staring at his phone, and that was how Spencer found him.

"Hello sir," he said

Hotch had been so focus on the phone that he had not heard the young man come in and jumped nearly out of his clothes.

"Hello Spencer," he said when he got his breathe back "Anything new?"

Spencer shook his head.

"No sir," he said "Are you waiting for someone to call you?"

Hotch nodded and looked down at his phone again he was worried his girlfriend had promise to text him when she had been at the doctors today but nothing.

Spencer was just a step from leaving the room when Hotch turn and looked at him.

"Spencer," Hotch said "could you call Garcia and ask her if she has found anything?"

Spencer nodded and took up his phone to call but he just got voicemail.

On the other side of the town sat a worried Garcia at her doctor.

She was waiting on some result when she looked up and saw someone she thought she know and then it hit her.

"Sam!" she called out and the young woman who had just got in looked over and saw Garcia and waved at her before she sat down.

"Hello Garcia," Sam said smiling a bit she was holding her left arm tight against her chest and winces a bit every now and then. "I manage to get my shoulder dislocated when I was sparring today."

"Ow that must hurt," Garcia said "I have been feeling a bit tired and this last week I have been throwing up every morning. I am a bit worried."

Sam smiled.

"So how is going well with Hotch then?" She said

Garcia who was so deep in her own thought didn't really listen.

"Yes very well," she said and then it come to her what Sam had said "How did you know?"

Sam laughed.

"I saw how you and him was looking at each other when no-one was looking," she said "I haven't told anyone so your secret is safe with me, but I can't believe that the rest of your team haven't figured it out yet."

Garcia smiled at her and mouth a thanks to her.

They sat quietly for a few minute till a doctor called Sam in to get her shoulder right again.

Spencer and the rest of the team was eating and discussing the case.

"So why do you think the unsub leaves the pictures of the victim?" Rossi asked.

"I have no idea," Morgan said and took a bit out of his burger.

"It was normal in the past that people thought that when their picture was taken that the soul of the person was taken too," Spencer said and was just about to take a bit out of his chicken burger when his phone rang, he looked and saw that it was Sam who rang.

"Hello," he said, he listen and nodded looked over at Hotch and then nodded again. "We will be there right now."

Spencer sign for Hotch to follow him out of the room.

"Hotch Sam just called from the hospital," he said

"If you need to leave to be with her I understand," Hotch said

But Spencer shook his head.

"No sir Sam is fine now, it is Garcia sir, they were going for a cup of coffee after the hospital and some guy tried to mug them, something happened and Garcia is in the ER and she want you to come," Spencer said

Hotch felt like his world had just collapsed, and then the rage he saw red someone had dared to lay a finger on his Garcia they were going to pay if it was the last thing he did in his life, Spencer saw Hotch reaction and told his friend that they were going to drive to the hospital now.

With a quick word with Rossi, he and Hotch got in to one of the SUV and drive to the hospital where Sam meet them.

Sam cast herself in Spencer's arms crying. Hotch barely noticed her and ran off to find Garcia.

"What happened Sam," Spencer asked while kissing her and hugging her tight.

"We were going to that new Starbucks down the street when a man come up to us and asked for money and tried to snatch Garcia's bag but she would let go of it so he… he," Sam told and then started to sob "he pulled a gun from his pants and hit her with it and she just crumble to the ground, I was so scared."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged her tight whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Everything will be fine love," he said "I nearly feel sorry for the guy that did this, I have not seen Hotch this mad in a long while, the last time he beat the guy to death and we had to pull him off the dead man."

Hotch was sitting beside Garcia holding her hand in his.

He barely looked up when Sam and Spencer come into the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Spencer asked

Hotch looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"She just has a mild concussion," he said "She is to rest for a few weeks and then she should be good as new."

"And the baby?" Sam asked and got a confused look from Hotch. "Ops the doctor didn't tell you?"

Hotch shook his head and then turned to Garcia who had woken up by all the talking.

"Hello love," he said in a soft voice "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has hit me in the head with a mallet," she said "Aaron I have a surprise for you. You are going to be a daddy."

Hotch looked down at Garcia and a smile so big spread over his face.

"That is fantastic," he said and kissed Garcia softly "I love you Penelope Garcia."

Later that night when Spencer and Sam was going to bed.

"So it was Garcia that Hotch was texting," Spencer said "I wouldn't have guess that in a million years, but they do fit together."

Sam nodded and looked up at Spencer from her place on his chest.

"Do you want kids?" she asked "I mean the look on Aaron's face was priceless, it got me thinking of starting a family. And you would be a great daddy."

Spencer leaned down and kissed Sam.

"And you would be a great mummy," he said

And soon were both asleep dreaming about little mini Spencers and Sams running around.

The End


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Spencer and sherlock

I do not own Criminal minds I do own Sam and Sherlock the cat.

This will be a short one.

Poor Spencer and Sherlock.

Spencer come walking into the case room looking like he had been in a fight with gang of angry hedges or with a grater.

His arms and face was full of scratches over his nose was a sticky bandage, and when Morgan and Rossi looked closer they saw that his arms also had bite marks.

"What happened to you Pretty boy?" Morgan asked

"Sherlock," said Spencer short and saw down only to jump up with a loud yelp

"What happened," Rossi asked "And isn't Sherlock your and Sam's little kitten just what six month old?"

"Yes he is about that age now," Spencer said "Sam got the brilliant idea to train him to go with a leash and she was taking him out for a walk and the handed him to me all muddy. She didn't have the time to bath him so I had to do it, and that he didn't like so much."

"So the great genius Spencer Reid got beaten by a kitten," Morgan laughed so much that he fell of the chair he was sitting in.

"Laugh all you want Morgan but you wouldn't laugh if it was you washing Sherlock," Spencer said and tried to look mad at his friend but he failed.

Hotch walked in he said good morning to his time and didn't notice at first that everyone but Spencer was sitting down.

"We have case in D.C so we will take the cars," he said "Garcia could you please tell us about the case."

"Sure thing babe," Garcia said and walked in with her big stomach and kissed Hotch when she walked pasted him, it was also Garcia that notice that Spencer was still standing beside his place.

"Sweetie why are you standing?" she asked.

Spencer blushed red as a tomato and mumbled something.

"Sorry I wouldn't hear you Spencer," Hotch said.

"Because my cat happened to dislike bathing so much that he decide to bite me in the ass," Spencer said "So I can't sit down as it hurt."

Everyone even Spencer started to laugh at that.

When Spencer that evening got home was he tired and in pain from all the bites and scratches he had.

Sam looked up when she heard the door open and then close.

"Hello love," she called to him "How are you?

Spencer walk to her and showed her.

"Look what your cat have down," He said but Sam could see that he was not really mad just tired.

"Oh my poor baby," She said and hugged him, "I will tap up a bath with my grandma's special potion in it. Okay."

Spencer smiled he know that the potion would help with the pain as Sam had made him bath with it when she trained him in martial arts, Spencer followed Sam in to the bathroom where she was make the bath when it was down she helped her boyfriend to get in.

"Care to join me?" He asked.

Sam laughed and nodded and soon was both of them in the bath relaxing and talking.

Sherlock the black and white kitten looked around and when he couldn't find his mummy and daddy the humans he started to look around in the flat and when he found them in the horrid thing that daddy had tried to wash him in earlier that day he stopped and stared at them with big blue eyes.

"Meow brrrr?" Said Sherlock

Spencer and Sam turn and looked at the kitten who looked like a living question mark.

"Hello Sherlock," Sam said and reach out her hand. "We are just bath want to join us?"

Sherlock then did something that surprise both Sam and Spencer he took one big leap and landed in the warm water and seemed to be happy to be there with his mummy and daddy.

"He seems to like bath with us," Spencer Laughed and scratched the kitten behind his ears.

All three was happy and squeaky clean when they went to sleep that night.

The End

My own cat is named Sherlock and have Black and White fur.


	6. Chapter 6 Godparents ch 1

I do not own criminal minds CBS do I do own Sam.

Godparents

Garcia was big as a house at least that was what she said, but then again she was carrying twins.

Hotch was started to annoy her more and more as he kept trying to do everything for her, even feeding her.

It was quite funny to watch the usual calm Aaron Hotchner act so uncalm around Garcia.

"Penelope you have to rest," Hotch called after his girlfriend who was packing her purse to have lunch with Sam and Spencer.

"Aaron love," She said and stroke his cheek "I am going to have a nice calm lunch with Sam and Spencer and tell them that they are the godparents to this two bundles of joy that is kicking me in the kidneys. Nothing to fear."

"But Pen what if something happened?" Aaron said worriedly.

"Nothing is going too happened a month left before we can welcome them and I feel fine," She said and kissed Aaron before she disappeared to meet with her two friends.

Sam and Spencer was waiting for Garcia at her favourite restaurant.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked

"I don't know are we ready for it?" Spencer said "I mean we both have jobs that can take up a lot of our time, and those little one need a lot of time."

"Yes they do but JJ and Will have two and they seem to be doing fine," Sam argued back "Please Spence pretty please we don't have to have two just one would be just as great and Sherlock would have someone to play with."

"Hello," Garcia called out to them before Spencer could say anything.

"Hi Penelope how are you doing?" Sam asked and hugged her friend.

"Oh you know trying not to kill Aaron," she said "other than that I am fine."

Spencer laughed at that, the team had seen first-hand how much of a hen mother the boss of their team was with his girlfriend.

"So should we order?" Spencer asked and his stomach started to growl in hunger.

Garcia and Sam laughed and they walked in to eat.

Just as the dessert had come in and Garcia was on her second ice cream sundae.

"So have you and Aaron thought of any names?" Sam asked and spooned up the last of Spencer's chocolate ice cream.

"Yes we have a few," Garcia said and started to stand up "Sorry I just have to go to the…" but she didn't get to finish as with a pop Garcia thought she had just peed herself but when she looked at Spencer and saw that he had his phone up and Sam was on her way around the table.

"Penelope your water just broke," she said in a calm voice "Spence is calling an ambulance and I will call Aaron."

Garcia nodded and then she cry out when a sharp pain hit her in the stomach.

"It hurt," she cried out and hugged her stomach.

The ambulance was there in just ten minutes and Garcia was put in and driven to the hospital.

Sam and Spencer drive after them and then waited for Hotch and Jack who came walk fast.

"She is in the labour room 784 we will watch little Hotch," Sam said

Hotch nodded and kneeled down before his ten year old child.

"Jack, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Sam is going to watch you while me and Penny is have the twins okay," he said and hugged his son before rushing to find Garcia.

"Jack how about you come with us home?" Spencer said "We have a kitten you can play with."

Jack nodded and with that the trio left and drove home to Spencer and Sam.

Jack absolutely loved Sherlock and the kitten seemed to like to play with the young boy.

Sam went to the store to buy some food and other things to Garcia chocolate her favourite wine gummies.

Spencer had just sat down to read a few reports when he heard Sherlock meow loudly from the other room when he look in the room he nearly started to laugh out loud there on the floor sat Jack with Sherlock in his lap and on the poor cat was a diaper.

Sherlock looked very insulted by all this.

"Jack what have you done to the poor cat?" Spencer asked

"I am going to be a big brother," Jack said with a beaming smile "So I thought I should train changing diapers."

Spencer laughed and to Sherlock's displeasure he took a photo on the duo and send it to Sam and to Hotch.

"Let's take that of poor Sherlock," He said and took the cat from the boy and took of the diaper "Where did you fine this?"

Jack told him that he had took the diaper when his dad and Garcia was not looking, and that he just wanted to help.

Spencer smiled and say that he understood that and asked Jack if he wanted to help him with dinner?

"Yes please, me and dad often make dinner together and I even help Penny to do dinner when she can;" Jack said smiling "She calls me her little helper and gives me cookies… can we make cookies to Penny and the babies?"

Spencer laughed and told the young boy that sure they could do cookies for Garcia after that they made dinner.

Jack whopped with joy and raced into the kitchen.

So when Sam got back the whole flat smelled of Pasta with cheese and ham sauce and fresh baked triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow you two have been busy while I was out shopping," She said and ruffle Jack's hair and kissed Spencer.

Jack as any ten year old made a funny face when he saw his Uncle and Aunt kissing.

"Let's eat I am starving," he said and plunked down on a chair.

"Sure little man," Sam said and helped Spencer to put out the plates and food on the table.

They eat and talked, Jack told they about school and his new best friend Harrison who had moved from a land called Ireland and had a funny accent and that he had been tease about it but that Jack had punched the mean boy that had tease his friend, Jack did also say that his dad had not been happy about it but told him that he was a good friend.

And Spencer told Sam what Jack had down with Sherlock and the diaper and showed her the picture he had taken of them, Sam laughed at it and ruffle Jack hair again.

Just as they were done and Spencer and Sam stood at the sink to do the dishes the phone rang, it was Spencer that took the phone.

"Hello," he said

"Hello it is me Aaron," Hotch said "How is Jack doing? Can he maybe stay with you tonight too?"

"Yeah he is fine and sure I think we still have the key to your place so we will just get a few things there and then rent a movie and eat candy," Spencer said "How is Garcia and the Babies?"

"Thanks I own you two," Hotch said "She is fine, and Spencer it is not twins, it is triplets."

Spencer nearly dropped the phone.

"Triplets!" he said so loud that both Sam and Jack who had helped Sam with the dishes while Spencer was on the phone turn to look at him.

Spencer nodded and smiled a bit more and more nodded. "Okay we will see you all tomorrow."

He said bye and Jack got to talk to his dad for a few minute and then he said by and the call was over.

It was bed time and Jack was all tucked in on the sofa.

"I wonder what daddy and Penny will call them?" he said.

"What do you want them to be called?" Sam asked the young boy.

"I don't know," Jack said "Maybe Hayley after my mummy."

"Well you can tell you dad tomorrow about that," Spencer said "and I think Hayley is a good name on a little sister."

The End

So what do you think Hotch and Garcia should name their little ones?

And what was Sam and Spencer talking about? Is there maybe little one in their future too?


	7. Chapter 7 Godparents ch 2

Godparents

Spencer woke up to Jack staring right in his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Spencer screamed and woke Sam up at the same time.

"Where is the fire," a sleep drunk Sam asked and looked up from her place curled up against Spencer's chest.

"I want to see my triplet siblings," Jack said sensing that he had been doing something he may not be allowed to do as in waking his Uncle and Aunt, but he had just stood there looking on them "You look a lot like Dad and Penny when you sleep but they have often less clothes on."

Spencer and Sam got up and started to make breakfast so that they could then get to the hospital and visit Hotch and Garcia.

Jack could not sit still on his chair while eating the blueberry pancakes that Spencer had baked for them.

"I am going to be a great big brother," he said with pancakes in his mouth

"Chew and swallow before you talk," Sam said barely looking up from her newspaper but a smile was playing on her lips.

Jack nodded.

To be honest they all hurried a bit more than normal that morning so that when the visiting hours started they would be ready.

So half past eleven the trio stood outside the door to Garcia's room, Jack was jumping around like he was sugar high.

"I wanna knock," he said and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a tired voice of Garcia

The trio walked in and there in a hospital bed lied Garcia she looked tired but happy, in her arms was two small babies one with a pink beanie and one with a blue one.

"Mummy Penny!" Jack said in a bit too loud voice and rushed over "What is their names and aren't there supposed to be three of them?"

"Hello sweetie," Garcia said softly "Yes there three of them, your daddy have the third of them and are now change his diapers."

Just then come Hotch from the bathroom that belonged to the room, in his arms was a small baby with a green beanie.

"Hello Jack," he said and put the little boy in his crib "How do you feel being a big brother?"

Jack smiled so big that it felt like his face was going to split in half.

"It feels great dad," he said

"Okay was are dying over here," Sam Said smiling "So what is the names of the little miracles?"

"Well this little one is Haley Henrietta," Garcia said and lift the little baby with the pink beanie "and this is one is Harry Thomas." And lift the little baby with the blue beanie.

"And this is Malcom Magnus," Hotch said and kissed the little baby with the green beanie.

"Great names," Spencer said smiling.

Hotch and Garcia looked at each other and nodded.

"Spencer Sam," Garcia said "Me and Aaron wanted to ask you something."

Sam and Spencer nodded they could guess what it was.

"Would you like to be the godparents to the triplets?" Hotch asked

"We would love to," the duo said at the same time. "We are honour."

Sam and Spencer stayed for a while but when Garcia had fought to say awake for an hour they said their goodbyes and that they would be back the next day.

Later that day when Sam and Spencer was back at their apartment and chilling and watching a telly.

"Spencer remember what we talked about yesterday?" Sam Asked

Spencer nodded

"Yes I remember," He said slowly "and I have thought about it and I think we are ready for one."

Sam smiled and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

"Thank you love," she said between the kisses.

The End

So what do you think of the names?


	8. Chapter 8 The flu

I do not own Criminal mind, I do own Sam and Sherlock

The flu

Sam wished that had not doing her running through rain the day before as she had just woken up and just manage to get herself to the loo before she emptied her stomach in the toilette, she berated herself in her head.

How could she so stupid, she know that it was flu season and that she already had a small start of a cold, why did she ran in the ice cold rain!

She was sick one more time and this time it was just yellow bile that come up with a moan of pain she let herself slide down to the floor that felt so nice cold and nice against her feverish cheeks and forehead.

It was there Spencer found her a few minutes later, he had woken up when she had stumbled out of bed and when he heard her being sick he had hurried after her.

"Hey babe," he said softly "How are you feeling?"

Sam turned her head to look up at her boyfriend and looked back at her worriedly.

"I feel like crap," she said and then started to cough it took a few seconds for her to stop and then she just slumped on the floor.

Spencer picked her up and carried her back to their bed and put her in bed and pulled the covers over her and the fetched a thick blanket that Garcia had given him a few years back as a Christmas present.

"I will be right back with a fever thermostat," He said and kissed Sam's forehead he could feel that she had a high fever.

While he was in the kitchen looking to the thermostat he also took a bottle of aspirin and a glass with cold water, he walked back to the bedroom and gave Sam the tablets and the water glass.

"Thanks love," she said and took two pills and swallowed them with little water.

Spencer placed the thermostat in her ear and when it beeped he saw that she had 39.5c in fever.

"You should try to sleep for now," he said and showed her the fever she had, Sam nodded and lied down her head on the pillow but a coughing fit made her sit up.

Spencer got in to the bed too pulled Sam into a hug and placed her head on his shoulder, and before she know it she was fast asleep again only coughing in her sleep a bit, and Spencer was soon in dream land too.

When Sam woke up that morning she found herself alone in the bed but she could hear from the kitchen that Spencer was still at home, she manged to walk into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning," she said in very hoarse voice "Shouldn't you be at work today?"

Spencer turned around from where he stood at the stove.

"I called in and told them that you had the flu and that I was looking after you," he said smiling "I am nearly down with this so in a minute I will fix something for you to eat okay love?"

Sam nodded and placed her head on the table, her head felt like it was going to explode soon, two pills and a glass with cold water appears beside her, Sam smiled thankfully at Spencer and took the pills.

A few minutes later a cup with warm peppermint tea and ginger stood beside a plate with toast and bananas.

"Eat what you can," Spencer said to her.

Sam sipped the tea it was hot and spicy from the ginger but it felt good going down he throat, and the toast was just the way she liked it.

But she could just managed half a piece of toast and the cup of tea before her stomach said no more.

"Am sorry sweetie," she said "But I can't eat more just now."

Spencer nodded and took away the toast and put it in the fridge for the moment as he know that Sam liked her toast cold, he then stirred the big pot on the stove.

"I think I will just lay down on the sofa and watch some Telly," Sam coughed and walked to the sofa and switched on the telly and started to watch a history documentary about Queen Elizabeth I, and she was soon asleep.

Spencer looked in on Sam every few minutes while he was cooking chicken soup that his grandmother had taught him when he was five years old and was visiting her.

About three hours after that Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa so heard Spencer her coughing more deeply and then the sound of something hitting the floor, when he looked in he saw what had happened Sam had been sick on the floor, thankfully they had just the week before removed the carpet that had been there and send it to the cleaner.

"Oh I am so sorry," Sam said with tears running down her cheeks she was so embarrass about it.

Spencer took the few steps to her and minding the puddle of sick he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Shh sweetie," he said in a soft voice "Everything is okay, you got the flu and things like this happened it is okay love."

When Sam stopped crying Spencer help her to walk to the bed and tucked her in, he also fetched a bucket so that if she was feel sick again she had that there.

Spencer then got back to clean up the puddle beside the sofa.

Spencer looked into the bedroom around lunch time and saw that Sam was awoken and reading a book.

"Hello Sammy," he said softly and walked over to her and sat down at the foot end of the bed "Do you feel up to some chicken soup it is a family recipe."

A coughing fit made Sam's body shake.

"Yes please some soup and hot tea would be super," she managed to say before she had to bend over and throw up into the bucket, Spencer sat beside her and rubbed her back soothing.

When Sam was done coughing and throwing up Spencer when to fetch two bowls of soups and two mug with hot tea, and they couple eat their lunch in bed while watch the bedroom telly.

"What do you want to watch?" Spencer asked Sam when he had washed the dishes and put the plates back, the mugs was still at the bed so they could have more tea later.

"How about a movie?" Sam said and gave Spencer a movie it was an old comedy with the Marx brothers, Spencer smiled he like the Marx brothers and put the DVD on and climbed in to bed and pulled Sam closer to him, barely half way through the movie were Sam fast asleep again.

Spencer watch the movie to the end and then he slowly climb out of the bed and got the thermostat and check on Sam's fever it had gone down to 38.9 c and that was good, he let Sam sleep and started to warm the soup for dinner and called a few errands he had.

That Evening after dinner.

"Spence," Sam said

"Yes Sammy," Spencer said smiling

"Could you read to me?" Sam asked

Spence smiled bigger and asked what book, Sam gave him a book and it was the sword in the stone book.

Spencer climbed into the bed and Sam cuddle up to him and placed her head on his should and closed her eyes as Spencer started to read to her.

"Spencer Matthew Reid," Sam said after the first chapter and when Spencer looked at her "I love you with my whole heart and thanks for looking after me today."

Spencer smiled warmly at her and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"And I love you Samantha Alexandria Winchester," He said "With my whole heart and I will always take care of you now and forever."

Spencer went back to the book and read a few more chapters before he notice that Sam was fast asleep and so he put a bookmark in the book place said book on the bedside table and went to sleep too with the woman he love in his arms.

The End


	9. Chapter 9 The new baby in the Family

I do not own Criminal minds, I do own the Sam, Sherlock and Annie.

The New baby in the family.

"She is so little," Spence said and looked down at the little bundle in Sam's arms. "But she is so cute, yes you are yes you are.

Sam looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled and kiss the new baby in the family on her forehead.

"She is the cutest of all puppies in the world;" She said and kissed the puppy in the nose again.

The puppy who was mostly white with a few big spots of orange was a nine soon ten week old English setter puppy whose name were Annie.

Sam and Spencer had decided to buy a dog a few week earlier and after have read nearly all dog books they could find they decide on an English setter.

Spencer open the door to their flat and Sam put the puppy down so that she could sniff around and get herself comfortable, their cat Sherlock looked interesting on this little thing just a bit bigger then he was, he walk over to her sniffing on her a bit and then he walk away to sleep for a few hours and maybe this weird thing will be gone by then.

Annie was a very curious dog and was soon all over the flat but she was also just a little puppy and Spencer found her fast asleep in the dog bed they had brought for her just the day before.

"Sam!" Spencer whisper called

Sam took one look at the sleeping puppy smile.

"She is so cute when she is asleep," she said and kissed Spencer on the cheek "Care to join me and watch some telly before she wakes up and need her pee walk?"

"Would be my please to join you at the telly;" Spencer said and rapped his arm around Sam's waist.

Annie soon woke up and with a small whine she called out, she was all alone in this weird place and she wanted her mummy, just as she was about to start crying louder the nice human come and lifted her up and took her outside so that she could pee.

"Good Annie doggy," Spencer said and kissed the little puppy when she was done doing her business and took her in again.

Sherlock had woken up and saw that this weird little was still there and worse Mummy and Daddy was playing with it!

Sherlock stalked out from his hiding place full intended to chase this creature away from HIS family.

Sherlock started a deep growl when the little thing come bouncing towards him and licked him.

Spencer and Sam laughed so hard that they fell aside on the floor just the look on Sherlock's face when Annie had licked was just so priceless.

Annie was just so happy about having a friend so she just followed Sherlock everywhere he went only when Annie was out to do her business was Sherlock alone in the flat.

But by the time a week had gone by Sherlock had actually started to like Annie and Sam often found them sleeping together, it was Sam that was home with Annie the first time as she could take out leave from her work easier then Spencer. But it was Spencer that took Annie out under the night when she had to pee.

In short the family was really happy all four of them.

The End

Annie is my dogs name and is an Irish setter there are a difference between the breeds I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10 Valentine's day Spencer n Sam

I do not own Criminal minds, I do own Sam and the animals.

Valentine's Day.

Sam was with Garcia and helped her with the triplets who was now nearly three months old and with three children so young she needed help not that her boyfriend Aaron Hotchner didn't help he did but just that day he was busy doing something else what Garcia didn't know, Sam however could guess and from what her boyfriend had said earlier that day she was pretty sure what Hotch was doing with the help of his ten year old son Jack.

At Sam and Spencer's apartment

Spencer was also busy he was baking a chocolate cake with strawberry mousse filling with chocolate dipped strawberries on the top, at the same time he cooked Sam's favourite dish.

Annie the puppy was sleeping beside her best friend the black and white cat Sherlock.

Spencer had been sneaking around that week to find the perfect valentine's present to Sam, he just hope that she would like it.

Everything had to be perfect tonight.

A sound from the stove got Spencer to stop daydreaming and take the pot of the stove so that the pasta wouldn't burn.

Sam picked little Harry up and tickled his tummy so that he screamed of laughed.

"They are so cute," she said to her friend.

"Yes they are," Garcia said and put little Haley down so that she could play with some toys. "And that is lucky for them when they all scream at night."

Sam laughed at that and looked at the two babies that was on the floor playing.

"So are you and Spencer thinking of have any little one?" Garcia asked "You are both so good with children."

Sam smiled, she and Spencer had been talking about it a few times not so much about if more about when, both felt that it was a bit too soon for that.

"We have been talking about it but we both feel it is too soon for that just now," she said and placed little Harry down beside his siblings. "So what do you think Aaron will do for you today?"

Garcia smiled.

"Oh he have already given me my present," she said and blushed a bit "He woke me up with breakfast in bed and then a bit of a cuddle if you understand me, he then took care of the three little monsters so that I could take a warm bubble bath."

Sam laughed.

"Spencer did the same," She said "And I think he is doing something for me tonight, I have strict orders to not come back before half past five."

Garcia smiled she was really happy that her friend Spencer had found someone.

Spencer stood outside the apartment with little Annie in her leash.

"Good Annie doggy," he said softly as the puppy did her business.

While he stood there he went through his list over things to do that day and he was nearly done, he had done most of the food, and he had got Sam's favourite flowers and cleaned the whole flat, fix a few good movies that they were going to see and the snacks to eat while watching the movies so the only thing left was to wait for Sam who should be home soon.

Sam was on her way home.

Aaron had come home just as she was going and he had something that looked very much like a ring case in his pocket.

Sam hope that she was right Garcia really did deserve a man like Aaron Hotchner who would rather die than have any harm done to her.

Sam walked up the two flights of stairs to hers and Spencer's apartment and open the door to be meet with a kiss from Spencer who had most likely been waiting for her since he had heard her car.

"Welcome home Love," he said when they broke away from the kiss "The food is waiting for us."

Spencer showed her to a table with to Sam's surprise her favourite dish macaroni and cheese with little bits of bacon and chicken in it, just the way Sam's grandmother use to do it.

"How did you know?" she asked Spencer after have kissed him.

Spencer blushed a bit.

"I called you grandmother and asked for her recipe," he said smiling "I only hope you like it."

Sam smiled and took a bite.

"I love it, love," she said and she did it was just as her mawmaw use to do it.

They eat and talked about their day, Sam told her about her thought that Hotch would ask Garcia to marry him that day, Spencer agree that he thought so too.

When the food was eaten, Spencer disappeared to the kitchen to get the cake he had baked.

When Sam saw the cake she nearly fell of the chair.

"Spence love," she said "have you done that too?"

He just nodded and placed a piece of the cake on her plate.

"I hope you like it," he said and took a piece of his own piece of cake it was good at least he thought so.

"Spencer Matthew Reid You spoil me," Sam said after having tasting the cake it was so good.

"It is my life goal to spoil you," he said back.

Later after the cake the two sat down in the bed to watch movies and eat junk food.

"So what have you found in the movie part?" Sam asked when Spencer sat down beside her in the bed.

Spencer just smiled and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer,

"Before we watch the movie I have something for you," He said and with the other hand he fished up a small packets that was wrapped.

Sam open it slowly and there in a jewellery case was a beautiful necklace with a teardrop emerald in it and the silver and gold that held the teardrop was it written "I love you".

"Oh Spencer," Sam said and hugged him tight "I love you too. And I have something for you too."

She turn and took a small packet from her bedside table and gave it to Spencer who open it and found a jewellery case and in it was a Tardis with blue stones to make it blue and on the back was it written "I love you in all time and space".

Spencer gave Sam a kiss and hugged her tight.

"Thanks you love," he said "let's watch the movie now."

Sam nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

Spencer pressed play on the DVD.

The beginning of Hot fuzz started it was one of their favourite not really romantic but they love it.

Half way though the movie and Spencer had started to rub Sam's shoulders and planting kissed on her neck and back.

Sam turned around and pulled Spencer down and kissed him her hands wandered in under his shirt and pulled it off, Spencer answered the kiss with the same love as Sam was giving him.

"I love you Spencer Matthew Reid," Sam said between the kissing

"I love you Samantha Alexandria Winchester," Spencer said and captured her lips again.

The End.

I will be doing a short fic with Hotch and Garcia.


	11. Chapter 11 Valentine's Day Aaron n Penny

I do not own Criminal minds, I do own the OCs

I would recommend that you read at least my fic Godparents before you read this one, and maybe my other valentine's fic.

Valentine's Day.

Aaron Hotchner had just left his ten year old son Jack with David Rossi who had promise to baby sit Jack so that Aaron and his girlfriend Penny could have a nice Valentine's Day by themselves or so much by themselves that it would allowed with triplets that was three months old.

Aaron had look forward to this day for a while now, he had got the special present for Penny in his pocket and a special question in his heart for her and he could only hope that she said yes.

As he walked in to his home he met Sam who had been helping Penny with the little ones.

"Hello Sam," he said smiling "How are you today?"

Sam smiled back at him.

"I am great," She said "and you?"

"I am great too," Aaron said "So are Spencer and you doing something special today?"

"Yes Spencer have something planned and I have something for him too," she said "I have to run now so bye and have a nice valentine."

And with that was Sam gone leaving Aaron smiling.

He walked in and found his girlfriend looking the three babies that was fast asleep in their cribs, he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her neck before placing a row a kisses on her neck.

"Hello love," he said

Penny turned around in Aaron's arms and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello to you too love," she said "I have missed you."

"And I you," Aaron said placing his head on Penny's head. "Have they been good our little monsters?"

Penny only nodded she was so happy that Aaron was home again not that she couldn't handle being with the triplet alone no she love that too but she had had a nightmare that night and only now did she remember it and it had frighten her.

"I have got the food," Aaron said after a while "and yes I got your soda too."

Having triplet was a job that took most of the hours on a day so for the last months had Aaron either done the cooking or they would have takeout's, and tonight he had managed to get the most romantic restaurant to make their order to go.

So he send to just sit down in the sofa while he took dressed the table, they had decide that they would watch a movie while eating.

"Oh Aaron it is too much," Penny said when she saw that the first dish was her favourite pawn toast.

They eat and watch the movie which was Love Actually, the second dish was salmon on a bed of baby greens and a wine sauce.

The movie was nearly over when one of the triplets started to scream, Penny was just about to get up when Aaron told her that he would look to it and at the same time he would get their dessert for them too, so Penny put the next movie and took up her book that she had yet to read so much in.

Aaron when into the nursery and picked up little Haley who was in need of a diaper change which he did quickly and then after washing his hands he went to the kitchen to get the two triple chocolate mousse he had ordered and in one of them he placed a ring, a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and sapphires around the diamond.

Penny had nearly fallen asleep when he returned.

"Sweetie the dessert is here," he said softly and kissed her to wake her up.

"Hmm oh it looks really good," she said and took a spoon of the mousse when she saw something in the whipped cream that sparkled.

"Aaron," she said and picked the ring up and looked at her boyfriend.

Aaron had gone down on one knee.

"Penelope Kristen Garcia would you do me the honour of be my wife?" He asked a bit nervously

Penny giggle like at the nervousness.

"Aaron Thomas Hotchner yes I will do you the honour of being your wife if you do me the honour of being my husband," she said and pulled Aaron in to give him a kiss that was filled with love.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with just as much love as she was giving him.

"I love you Penny," he whispered into her lips.

"And I love you Aaron," She whispered back.

The End


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare

I do not own Criminal minds I do own Sam.

Nightmare

Sam was awoken by a softly moan from Spencer's side of the bed she then felt that the whole bed was bouncing around she turn to Spencer's side and saw that he was tossing and turning in sleep deep in what she could just imagine was a horrible nightmare, tears was running down his cheeks and he was moan as if he was in pain he face was scrunched up also as if he was in great pain and her name was often heard that and the words "No" "Please" "Not her" "Dead" "My fault".

For a second Sam just sat there watching Spencer she was paralyzed but then she reached out and touched him.

"Spence baby," she said softly "It is just a nightmare, please wake up for me baby."

Spencer was so deep in the nightmare but softly he heard something.

With a scream Spencer woke up he shot up from the bed and for just a second he didn't know if he still were in the hell that had been the dream, it was first when he saw Sam that he understood that he was awaken.

"Sam," he said in a strangled voice with tears still streaming down his face.

"Yes Spence?" Sam said

Spencer more or less collapsed in her arms and sobbed, Sam just sat there hugging her crying boyfriend whispering softly to him that everything was okay and that she was there, one hand she carded through his hair softly and placed soft kissed on his head trying to comfort him.

They sat like that for a while before Spencer had calm down.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," Sam said softly "What was it about?"

Spencer who was not really ready to leave Sam's warm and safe embrace just nodded.

"It was," he said a few seconds later "It was horrible and it… seemed so real at the time."

Sam nodded and hugged Spencer a bit more.

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" She asked after a silence moment.

"I was back at the case in New York," Spencer begun "You know the case with the women who were kidnapped and then torture and the team was there, we had found another one Hotch uncover the body and…and…"

Spencer had to stop the memory of the nightmare was becoming too much, after a few calming breath he continued.

"It was you under that sheet Sam, you were all bloody and the unsub had… he had craved words into your flesh, it was horrible to see."

Sam felt her eyes started to tear up that was a horrid dream, but Spencer was not done.

"You woke up and looked at me," He continued "You first just looked at me then you asked why I hadn't saved you, and why you had to die. I tried to say that I tried to save you but you didn't believe me and then Hotch turn and asked me why I had killed all those women and you. I tried to say that I hadn't but they didn't believe me. I started running and when I looked back you and the rest of the team was chasing me shouting that I was a murder… then I heard your voice and I woke up just as they nearly got me."

Sam just sat beside him holding Spencer tightly.

"Oh honey," she whispered she didn't know what to say, it was a really bad nightmare but she didn't need to say anything just by sitting there holding Spencer was enough for him knowing that he was not alone, Spencer snaked his arms around Sam so that they were holding each other, they stayed like that for a while just breathing in each other and feeling the safeness that was there.

And it was like that they fell asleep holding on to each other both feeling the most safe and loved they have ever felt.

The End

I do hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13 Photos ch 1

Okay you have bugged me in a very nice way about Spencer and Sam having little babies and I am not that far yet but they will have and to make you a bit happy I have decided to do this.

Photos

It was a rainy Saturday.

Spencer and Sam was sitting in their bed with their five years old twins David and Jason wrapped up in a warm bedspread and watching a cartoon series they all liked, outside the windows the rain was heaving down as if it was trying to drown the earth.

David snuggled up to his daddy with his thumb firmly in his mouth, he knew that his mummy and daddy didn't really like it but he was just so comfy.

Jason was snuggled up to his mummy hugging his blankie.

A loud bang made the little family jump and the TV went black, Spencer swore a bit in his head as he didn't want the twins to learn bad words from him.

"Daddy what should we do now?" Jason asked

"I don't know," Spencer said "Maybe you two have an idea."

Both boys frown in deep thoughts and when they did that they looked so like their daddy even through Jason having the same hair colour as Sam which was light nearly blond brown hair just that moment he looked so like his daddy.

It was David that got an idea first.

"Photos," he said "Me and Jason found photo albums when we were up in the attic yesterday and we took them down so that we could show you."

Spencer looked at Sam who had been home with the twins this week, she smiled and told him that the boys had found a few of albums from her and his childhood.

"Yeah that is a great idea David," Spencer said and kissed the tops of his sons' head. "Let's see in this one, I think this is one of mine."

Spencer open the light blue album and on the first page it stood:

 _Spencer Matthew Reid_

 _Born 1982 October 24_ _th_

And under that script was a picture of a baby with a few whispers of brown hair.

"Daddy is that you?" Jason asked and pointed at the baby.

"Yes, that is me when I was just a few hours old," Spencer said smiling.

Jason and David giggled a bit at how small their daddy had been.

"You two were even smaller then daddy was," Sam said.

Jason and David stared big eyed at their mommy.

"We were?!" David said

"Yes you were, we have picture of you two as new-born," Spencer said "Shall we look on the next page?"

The twins nodded and together they turn the pages.

There were three pictures of an older baby Spencer.

One where he was laying butt naked on a blanket.

The twins giggled at that and Spencer blushed.

The next picture were of Spencer being held by his mother he must have been closed to a year and was smiling big.

"Who is that lady?" asked David and pointed on Diana Reid.

"That is your grandma Diana," Spencer said softly and stroke the picture of his mom "She was my mummy."

"What happened to her?" asked David

"Why haven't we meet her?" asked Jason

Both looking at the daddy with big eyes, Spencer swallowed the lump that he had in his throat.

"Granny Diana is in heaven with Annie," Sam said softly and stroked her sons hair "She was sick but now she is all better."

"Just like with Annie?" David asked

Sam nodded and turned the page to show a picture of a young toddler Spencer proudly holding a teddy bear, with his dad behind him.

"Who is that?" Jason asked and pointed at William Reid.

"That is my dad," Spencer said softly "He is also gone."

Something in their dad's voice made the twins decide to turn the page and not ask more questions about their granddad.

The next picture was of Spencer when he started school, He looked so cute in his brown kakis and button up red shirt and little serious face and backpack on his back.

"Why were you so angry on that picture?" asked Jason

Spencer laughed

"I wasn't angry Jason," He said "I was nervous it was my first day in school. I had a really nice teacher that year and a few friends."

Spencer turned the page and groaned when he saw the next picture it was of him dressed as a girl with his long brown hair in two pig tails.

The boys and Sam laughed so much that they nearly fell of the bed even Spencer could see the fun side of it.

"Hey it was not my idea!" he said not at all mad "My mum made me do it, she and I was going to a fancy dress party for a cousin of her. Mum got the idea of dressing me up like that because of my long hair. I did have fun at the party and mum had a change of clothes for me too."

Sam kissed her husband on his cheek and turn the page showing a now older Spencer around twelve smiling into the camera holding a letter.

"Oh it my letter of acceptance into Caltech," he said smiling "Mum was so proud."

The next picture was of a now nearly grown up Spencer standing beside him mom both smiling.

"The day before mum had to go to the home," Spencer whispered to Sam "That me before I started to work for the FBI."

The rest of the album was empty.

"Why are there no more pictures?" David asked

"Grandma took it with her when she move and must have forgotten it," Spencer said "So what about some food and then we can look at mummy's photos."

The twins jump out of bed and ran to the kitchen with their parents after them, soon the sandwiches was made and the family sat down to eat them.

"I like the photos of you as a child daddy," said Jason and took a big bit out of his chicken and tomato sandwich "You look so funny with long hair."

"Yeah funny," echoed David and took a bit out of his cheese and tomato sandwich.

"I found that you were very handsome," Sam said smiling "Especially the one with you in dress."

Spencer just made a funny face, but he was happy as happy as he had ever been.

The End of the first chapter

Next chapter will be with Sam's photos and maybe something more.


	14. Chapter 14 Losing Jack

This is another Penny and Hotch fic in my Spencer and Sam Universe.

Just an idea I got from the episode "Seven second"

Losing Jack.

Penny and Sam was shopping just having a sort of girls day but with the triplets and Jack with them, Jack was walking just a few steps ahead of them looking around the mall had been renovated and been closed for a few months so it all seemed new.

"Cool! Penny! Sam! Look at that!" Jack said loudly and pointed at one of the toy stores

"We see my little baby Hotch," said Penny smiling while pushing Magnus and Harry while Sam was pushing Haley.

Penny turn to Sam and continued their talk about something bored if you asked Jack who was more interested in the stores, He stopped at one that had video games and other games and the two buggy pushing women nearly walk past him and didn't see him.

"Jack!" Penny called for him "Don't loss us please. Come along we are going to the food court to eat something."

Jack nodded and followed them and listening.

"I miss it," Penny said "I mean I know it wasn't something expensive or so but I do miss it, it was the first thing Aaron gave me, sure we weren't you know dating or so. He gave me it and it was the first thing I got to make my cute space and now it's gone not just gone burn to pieces thanks to that idiot boy! I could have killed him."

"You sure he did it on purpose?" Sam asked

Penny nodded

"He told me so," she nearly growl "He was mad at me for not being allowed to try my computer I mean honestly he is well was the intern and nothing else. I wish I could find a new one."

Jack walked just behind them and heard everything he had heard it before too, some intern had burn Penny's stuffed owl that hoot when you hugged it and Penny had been so sad over it, not even dad had been able to cheer her up about it, he had fired the intern and threaten to do kill the boy.

He looked around and saw something and smile.

The group arrived at food court and was soon sitting down eating, Sam had taken a burger with chicken and bacon, while Penny had a salad with chicken and blue cheese dressing and Jack had a kebab plate with fries and the triplets was a bottle each.

"So Jackie boy how is school?" Sam asked

"It is okay I guess," Jack said looking down at his plate

"Oh tell Aunt Sam about the medal," Penny said smiling proudly.

"I got a medal," Jack muttered "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid Jack," Penny said and wiped some of Jack's garlic sauce from his cheek "He got a medal for being a good friend, your dad and me are so proud of you my little muffin man."

Jack tried to look embarrassed but he couldn't stop the same that grow on his face, it did feel good to hear that Penny was proud of him.

"Do you think mum would be proud too?" he asked her not for the first time.

"Yes she would be so proud of you," Penny said.

"That is a good medal," Sam said "Uncle Spencer and I are proud of you too, let's see this must we celebrate but how?"

"Could we get Ice cream before we go home?" Jack asked

"Of Course," Penny and Sam said.

Sam and Penny was soon deep in a discussing something that seemed REALLY boring for Jack, he sat quiet for a while eating his food and drinking his soda, he played a bit with his little siblings but they were soon asleep and after that it was no fun really listening to his step-mom and Aunt Sam talking about work.

"Penny I am just going to a shop over there," Jack said and pointed at a shop that you could see from their table.

"Mmm," Penny said not listening at all but Jack thought she had heard him and walked off thinking everything was okay and how happy Penny was going to be.

Penny turn to ask Jack where he wanted to go when to her great horror the boy was not sitting on the chair that he just a few minutes early been sitting on he was gone! Penny's worst nightmare had come true she had lost her son well step-son but she had never thought of Jack as anything less than her son, at least after that she and Aaron had started to be together.

"Sam were is Jack?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"He is right here," Sam said and turn to look at the now empty chair "He is gone where can he have gone to?"

"I don't know!" Penny cried tears flooding down her cheeks "Aaron will kill me, I lost our son!"

"He can't have gone far," Sam said "Come we will find him don't worry. Have you tried his mobile?"

"No but his mobile was dead this morning so he don't have it with him," Penny wept

Penny and Sam rushed around the mall looking for Jack but for the love of god they couldn't find him, an hour later they were back at the food court just to see a very scared Jack standing at the table were they had been sitting before, tears was running down his cheeks.

"JACK AARON HOTCHNER!" Penny screamed and run with the twin buggy over to the boy, she didn't know if she should kill the boy or hug him so she hugged him before she gave him a good shake and then she hugged him again. "You young man are in so much trouble, I was so worried I thought you were kidnapped! Why did you just ran off?"

Jack just hugged Penny he had been so scared when he had not been able to find his step-mom and Aunt, and no-one had helped him when he started to cry.

"AM SORRY MUM," he cried and buried his face into Penny's chest.

Sam stood by watching.

"Hey Jackie boy," she said softly "Why did you do it?"

"I…sob… told …you," The young boy sobbed "I… was … just going to that store."

He pointed at the store he had just been to.

"I wanted to buy you this," He said and gave Penny the bag, she looked inside and saw the same owl that he been burn a week earlier "I saw it and I know that you missed the old one so I just thought I could surprise you and you said okay when I told you."

"Oh Jack I didn't hear you," Penny said softly and stroked her son's hair "I am sorry too, and I am really surprised and happy for the present next time please make sure I hear you, I don't want to loss you."

Jack nodded.

"So Ice cream?" Sam asked

Both Penny and Jack had to laugh at that.

"Yes that would be great now and then home," Penny said and Jack agreed.

The end.


End file.
